Addicted Attraction
by damianarose
Summary: How Regulus became addicted to Sirius. This is hard core BLACKCEST so be warned and serious SMUT Regulus/Sirius, James/Sirius, Bellatrix/Regulus


When Regulus turned 15 Sirius came into his room, aroused and wanting his brother. He explained that they could get no closer than being intimate and that Regulus would enjoy himself.

"But we're brother's Sirius we can't do that," Regulus frowned, he was lying in bed and Sirius was standing next to him, half naked, a fire in his eyes.

"Do you love me Regulus?" Sirius asked, slipping out of his bottoms and sliding into bed next to his brother.

"Yes," Regulus gave a strangled cry as Sirius wrapped his hand around him.

"I don't want to ever lose you Reggie; do you want to lose me?" Sirius asked flipping the boy over to his stomach and kissing a path down his back.

"No, I….don't want to lose you," Regulus squirmed beneath Sirius's probing fingers and hot kisses.

"Then don't scream," Sirius smiled into the dark as he lifted his brother's hips and thrust between his ass cheeks.

"I love you Reggie." Sirius whispered. Regulus whimpered as Sirius fingers dug into him, as his body pressed into his.

"I love you too Sirius," Reggie moaned, Sirius' hot breath against the back of his throat as Sirius came inside him.

Later Sirius would cuddle him and stroke his hair, they were brothers, they were lovers, Regulus was certain that no two could be as close as they were, that Sirius would love him forever.

At school Sirius always found a way to be with Regulus, he'd pin him against the wall in the dungeon at night, stroking him to climax. They would meet outside and slip into the outer reaches of the forest. Afterwards Sirius would pick leaves out of his brother's hair as he kissed him, tasting of forbidden promises.

When Sirius graduated Regulus would meet with him during Hogsmeade trips, they'd slip into the alley ways and Sirius would beg Regulus to suck him off. He'd show up on quiet afternoons at home during the holidays and kiss Regulus until he was an aroused senseless mass. Just knowing Sirius might show up stirred Regulus carnally. In class before a Hogsmeade trip he had to think about ugly girls and bad smells to keep himself calm and collected.

"Reggie, promise me you won't follow Bellatrix, promise you wont become a Dark Wizard." Sirius told him the day Regulus graduated from Hogwarts.

"Of course not Sirius," Regulus was confused, why would Sirius think that? Didn't Sirius know Regulus wouldn't do anything to make him unhappy?

After they were both gone from Hogwarts Sirius would show up in Regulus' bedroom and stay until dawn, stroking Regulus' pale skin and telling him that soon he'd rescue Regulus from it all and take him away to a place where they wouldn't have to hide, where they could just be together.

The day never came when Sirius could take Regulus away for good, but he kidnapped him often enough. Sirius took Regulus to the apartment he owned in London, he gave Regulus a key and told him that he could come over whenever he needed to.

"I love you, remember that." Sirius whispered as he bent Regulus over the table and fucked him until they were both exhausted. Regulus never felt used, he always felt loved and cherished because Sirius would always hold him afterward and talk to him, comfort him.

Regulus looked forward to seeing Sirius, but too soon the visits and the passionate afternoons began to wane. He saw Sirius less and less and didn't understand why. Sirius told him that he was busy with an important job and for Regulus to keep his cool.

Regulus found himself at Sirius' apartment once a week, just standing in front of the door, his shaking hand holding the key that he'd been given, but he never went in, even if he saw that there were lights on.

Sirius found him sitting outside one rainy day, soaking wet and trembling, against his door. Sirius just frowned and scooped him up; he took him in the apartment.

"Reggie what are you doing here?" he asked, worried.

"I missed you." Regulus stammered, cold and sick at heart, "you don't love me anymore do you Sirius?"

"That's the stupidest thing you've ever said Reggie of course I love you," Sirius growled as he stripped the sopping clothes from the boy.

Regulus watched him, watched the way Sirius' skin flushed as inch by inch Regulus' own pale skin came into view.

"Do you not want me anymore?" Regulus asked, trembling at the feel of Sirius' fingers against his flesh.

Sirius bit his lip as he got a towel and began to dry his brother, "of course I do…but Reggie, we're not kids anymore and it's wrong."

Regulus felt like he'd been slapped, "wrong?" he whispered, "you're the one who started this, you're the one who's made me crave you! I can't touch anyone but you Sirius and now you're telling me it's wrong?" Regulus was furious, his skin was heated as he stood, Sirius kneeling next to him, drying him off.

Sirius looked up, pain in his features. Regulus was angry and aroused, he gripped his Sirius' shoulders, "Please Sirius, don't do this to me."

Sirius nodded, his eyes suddenly focused on Regulus' erection, he licked his lips, gripped Regulus' hips and leaned forward.

That was the first time Regulus was in control the first time Regulus fucked Sirius. He stayed all night and into part of the morning, he didn't see the look of shame on Sirius' face when he left.

For the next year the dynamics in their relationship began to change. Sirius tried to avoid Regulus, he loved his brother, and he wanted his brother but he knew it was wrong, knew it couldn't lead to anything, they couldn't be public with their affections or be life partners.

But Regulus wouldn't take no for an answer, he knew the affect his body had on Sirius. He'd show up after the sun had set, fresh and clean, smelling forests and rain, telling Sirius how much he needed him, how much he loved him and Sirius would give in. Sirius felt less guilty knowing Regulus was now the instigator, but he also felt guiltier knowing Sirius had caused the creature Regulus had become.

Then one night Bellatrix showed up at Regulus' house with a speal about purebloods being better and how Regulus should take his place amongst them, she'd seduced him with words about Voldemort being the Wizard's King, she'd fucked him into at least thinking about becoming one of his followers.

Afterwards Regulus felt like he had when he was 16, truly needing his brother. He apparated to Sirius' apartment and sighed in relief when he realized Sirius was home. He opened the door and walked into the house. His eyes narrowed as he saw clothing draped around the floor and two glasses half full of Fire Whiskey on the table. Quietly he walked to Sirius' bedroom and opened the door.

The boys on the bed looked up quickly as Regulus cried out; tears filled his eyes as he tried to close them away from the image of Sirius inside, leaning over, James Potter. He turned and began to walk away. He heard James say, "What the fuck?" and Sirius calling after him.

Regulus kept walking, he could hear footsteps following and his named being screamed, Sirius begging him to come back, to forgive him, that he loved him.

That was the night Regulus became a Death Eater

That was the last night Sirius saw his brother.

That was the first night, of many, James let Sirius scream Regulus' name when he came.


End file.
